Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{3}{7}+12\dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{24}{56}+\dfrac{21}{56}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{45}{56}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{45}{56}$